Um Estudo em Púrpura
by Infelix
Summary: Um assassinato em Hogsmead deixa todos em Hogwarts apreensivos, além de despertar a curiosidade em um certo estudante um tanto peculiar.
1. Prólogo

**Um Estudo em Púrpura**

**Prólogo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sua volta para Hogwarts fora atrasada pelos medi-bruxos, que achavam que lhe faria bem ficar mais um tempo no St. Mungus, o que, para ele, era totalmente inútil, tendo em vista que atrasar a sua volta ao colégio implicaria apenas em deixá-lo para trás em relação ao seu ano. Foi apenas depois de algumas horas conversando com os funcionários do hospital bruxo que ele conseguiu ser liberado uma semana após a volta as aulas.<p>

Agora ele estava de volta ao castelo e descobrindo que uma semana sem aula já fora o suficiente para perder algumas coisas importantes, como, por exemplo, a maioria dos projetos que os professores já haviam iniciado. Havia também outro pequeno problema: desde o que acontecera em Wales, o rapaz havia decidido fazer parte do tal Clube dos Duelos que alguns professores haviam organizado... Infelizmente, o horário estabelecido para as reuniões era exatamente o mesmo no qual ele tinha sua aula de Poções.

"Mesmo horário? Então vai ter que deixar de lado o Clube." perguntou-lhe Mike Stamford, um corvinal que estava no mesmo ano que ele. "Quero dizer, Poções direcionado à cura é pré-requisito para quem vai seguir para cura..."

"Eu falei com Slughorn... E ele falou que eu posso trocar de turma, sabe, fazer aula com a Sonserina e Grifinória."

"Ah, isso é bom." O outro sorriu. "Então, como tem passado? Quero dizer, soube o que houve em Wales e sinto muito... Espero que esteja melhor, John."

"Estou, não se preocupe." O garoto deu um sorriso sem graça enquanto arrumava a gravata amarela e preta no pescoço, afrouxando-a um pouco enquanto tentava ignorar o olhar quase curioso que o amigo lançava em direção à sua perna. "Agora que percebi... Vou ter que encontrar outra dupla para esse primeiro projeto do Slughorn."

"Não é o fim do mundo."

"Não, mas quem é que iria querer fazer dupla comigo para um projeto de quase um ano inteiro de duração?" o lufo riu, antes de erguer a cabeça e ver o amigo o encarando com um sorriso no rosto. "O que foi?"

"Engraçado... Você foi a segunda pessoa a qual me disse isso hoje."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:_ "_**_ARIANE, VOCÊ TEM 721321938291 FICS PARA ESCREVER E TRADUZIR, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?"_ Mimimi estou escrevendo uma nova D:

Olá, amigo que acompanha a série SHERLOCK da BBC e que também está morrendo porque amanhã é o dia da queda... E olá para você também, amigo que gosta de Harry Potter. Bom, aqui está minha mais nova loucura: um crossover de HarryPotter e Sherlock da BBC. Me matem. 

**1- Poções direcionado à cura:** eu imagino que Hogwarts, no último ano, tenha algumas matérias específicas para certas profissões... Por exemplo, alguém que queira estudar para ser um medi-bruxo (como o caso do John aí), tem que saber coisas para cura, como poções, ervas, feitiços...Porque até o Harry em DH diz algo sobre não saber como fazer um feitiço para fechar um corte quando se corta com a xícara de chá que o Dudley deixou pra ele.

**2- John Watson, o lufo:** ele é lufo, pra mim, e pronto. O Watson do Jude Law é grifa, mas o Watson do Martin é totalmente lufo pra mim.

Espero que tenham gostado e...Boooom, reviews, como eu sempre digo, são sempre lindos :3 Deixem eles aí dizendo o que acharam.


	2. O Sonserino

**Um Estudo em Púrpura**

**O Sonserino  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mesmo que todos os alunos tivessem aula na mesma sala nas masmorras, aquele lugar parecia outro durante aquele horário do dia. As aulas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal ocorriam durante o início da tarde, quando o Sol estava alto e a iluminação da sala de aula era boa, tendo os inúmeros tons esverdeados dos vidros das janelas refletindo dentro de todo o cômodo. Mas agora era o final da tarde, horário no qual as casas da Sonserina e Grifinória terminavam suas aulas, e a sala estava escura e com um aspecto frio... Uma atmosfera totalmente diferente, ainda mais quando vazia do jeito que estava, salvo a um jovem que estava sentado em uma das mesas mais ao fundo da sala, debruçado sobre uma placa de Petri e com uma lupa em mãos.<p>

"Bem diferente do que eu estou acostumado," disse John, olhando em volta, antes de voltar a observar o rapaz na mesa. Este não havia se dignado a erguer os olhos da lupa e tudo o que se dava para ver dele era a sua cabeleira negra e cacheada que, na posição que estava, escondia-lhe o rosto.

"Stamford, pode me emprestar uma pena?" o garoto perguntou, sua voz saindo profunda e desinteressada, enquanto estendia uma mão na direção dos dois.

"Espere um pouco..." Mike enfiou a mão gorducha em suas vestes, a procura de uma pena, mas logo deu de ombros. "Foi mal, deixei as minhas na bolsa lá na sala da McGonagall... Sabe, tenho aula com ela daqui a pouco. Aliás, este é John Watson, um amigo meu da Lufa-Lufa."

"Aqui." John enfiou a mão na sua bolsa, achando o estojo metálico no qual guardava as suas penas e o abrindo para pegar uma delas e entregar ao aluno desconhecido. O outro finalmente ergueu a cabeça e o lufo pôde ver o seu rosto angular e os olhos claros e terrivelmente penetrantes... Assim como a gravata verde e prata que usava em volta do pescoço.

"O que acha do violino?" o garoto perguntou, puxando uma folha de pergaminho e rabiscando alguma coisa nele, antes de assobiar e esticar o braço para que uma coruja negra pousasse nele.

"O que?" perguntou John, vendo-o entregar a o pergaminho à ave, antes desta sair voando pela janela aberta.

"Para quem era a carta?" dessa vez foi Mike quem perguntou.

"Slughorn."

"Mas ele está do outro lado do corredor. Não era mais fácil ir até lá falar com ele?"

"Se posso escrever, escrevo," disse o rapaz, erguendo uma sobrancelha, antes de voltar a olhar para o lufo. "Então? O que acha do violino?"

"Não sei do que você..."

"Eu toco o violino para pensar, então, quando estudo ou faço alguma tarefa, fico tocando por um bom tempo, antes de realmente sentar-me e começar a trabalhar." Ele deu de ombros. "Colegas de projeto em potencial devem saber dos pontos baixos um do outro."

"Quem... Quem falou em colega de projeto?" perguntou Watson, começando a se sentir desconfortável perto do sonserino.

"Bom, hoje mais cedo eu comentei com Stamford sobre o fato de que ninguém naquela turma entediante querer fazer esse projeto do Slughorn comigo, depois ouço o professor falar sobre um possível aluno transferido da outra turma de Poções e, agora, Mike aparece com um amigo que, aparentemente, chegou só agora em Hogwarts," ele falou, parecendo entediado. "É bem óbvio, na verdade." O jovem olhou para a placa de vidro, onde havia um tipo de substância esverdeada e gosmenta, através da lupa outra vez, antes de colocá-la de lado e se levantar, pegando a capa que estava pendurada na cadeira e a vestindo. "Bom, se quiser, podemos começar o mais rápido possível para ter uma certa vantagem em relação aos outros. Estava pensando em fazer uma poção Polissuco, parece ser a mais complicada do livro... E, quanto mais complicada, mais pontos com Slughorn nós ganhamos, o que acha? Bom, sua próxima aula é o que? Amanhã depois do almoço você tem alguma aula? Não, só Defesas Contras as Artes das Trevas lá por três horas, estou certo? Então encontre-me no segundo andar, primeira porta no segundo corredor."

John observou, confuso, enquanto o rapaz sonserino apanhava sua bolsa e dirigia-se para a porta da sala de Poções. "Espere um pouco... Como pode assumir que eu vou realmente fazer dupla com você? Quero dizer, não sabemos nada um sobre o outro... Nem o seu nome eu sei!"

Mike, que estava mexendo em alguns tubos de vidro que estavam sobre a mesa, apenas ergueu os olhos, rindo baixinho, ao ver o jeito como o outro aluno parou de andar e virou-se para encarar John.

"Eu sei que você passou as férias em Wales por causa do chaveiro ridículo que está pendurado na sua bolsa. É novo e parece ter sido dado de presente por algum parente – Mãe? Pai? Irmão? – porque ninguém em sã consciência compraria um chaveiro com o brasão de Wales e o colocaria na bolsa como se fosse a coisa mais legal do mundo, a não ser que tenha sido dado por alguém a quem você queira agradar. Você também está bronzeado, coisa que não estaria caso passasse as férias em Londres, de onde você, o que é perceptível pelo seu sotaque... Mas o bronzeado é só no rosto e nos dedos, ou seja, deve ter passado o tempo inteiro com roupas compridas e luvas. Isso me diz que você passou o verão jogando Quadribol em Wales, já que lá existem inúmeras reservas mágicas onde os bruxos podem executar suas tarefas não-trouxas livremente. Pelo seu físico você parece ser um batedor ou goleiro." Watson aproveitou o pequeno intervalo entre as palavras para olhar para Stamford, que apenas deu de ombros e riu. "Mas aconteceu alguma coisa em Wales, algo que o deixou sem vir para a primeira semana de aula... E algo que o deixou mancando... Aliás, é apenas psicossomático, muito provavelmente, porque você se esquece disso quando está entretido. O que mais? Ah, sim, sei que você tem um irmão e que ele tem alguns problemas com bebidas. De qualquer maneira, eu tenho que ir... Aliás, meu nome é Sherlock Holmes."

John observou, estático, enquanto o sonserino deixava a sala, antes de passar a língua pelos lábios e olhar para Stamford.

"Sim, ele é sempre assim," disse o corvinal, rindo, enquanto arrumava os frascos em cima da mesa em seus devidos lugares.

* * *

><p>A primeira porta do segundo corredor do segundo andar era uma antiga sala de aula que há muito não era utilizada e onde, antigamente, ocorriam as aulas de Feitiços Domésticos, aula a qual foi retirada do roteiro acadêmico de Hogwarts após um grupo de bruxas feministas fazerem um enorme protesto no Ministério sobre como aquelas aulas direcionavam as meninas à uma vida de servidão aos seus respectivos maridos, isso na metade da década de cinqüenta. Devido ao fato da sala ter servido para tal matéria, ela era extremamente confortável, como se tentasse imitar, realmente, uma casa em miniatura. Ao invés das pedras, as paredes ali eram revestidas com um papel de parede bordô enfeitado com arabescos mais escuros; as janelas, cuja vista dava para o Lago Negro, eram cobertas por cortinas escuras cheias de babados ; haviam pequenas mesas redondas ao redor do lugar, junto à poltronas que pareciam ser confortáveis, estantes e até uma lareira... Realmente, uma pequena sala de visitas em plena Hogwarts.<p>

"Como você descobriu esse lugar?" perguntou John assim que entrou na sala no dia seguinte à ser apresentado à Holmes.

"Procurando." O outro rapaz foi até uma das janelas e puxou as cortinas, deixando a luz do sol invadir o aposento. "Coloquei alguns feitiços para ninguém mais poder entrar nela a não ser que seja convidado... Então é como se fosse um canto apenas meu aqui no castelo e onde eu passo a maior parte do tempo."

"Isso explicaria a razão de eu nunca ter te visto antes..." murmurou John, finalmente percebendo os traços que o sonserino havia deixado no lugar. Caldeirões espalhados pelos cantos, livros sobre as mesas, alguns papéis pendurados na parede sobre a lareira. "Isso é um crânio?"

"Um amigo," disse Holmes, indo até a lareira e batendo com o nó dos dedos sobre o crânio humano que havia ali em cima. "Não se preocupe, não pratico nenhum tipo de magia negra com ele."

"Onde você conseguiu um crânio?"

"Tenho meus métodos."

_'Desde que seus métodos não incluam matar companheiros de projetos,' _pensou Watson enquanto ia até uma das mesas e analisava as coisas que estavam sobre ela. "_Poções Mais Potentes_? Como conseguiu assim tão rápido? Podia jurar que estaria em falta na biblioteca, já que todo o nosso ano está atrás dele..."

"Eu já o tinha antes do Slughorn passar o trabalho."

"Ah, sim... Espera. Mas, como? É livro da Sessão Restrita."

"Tenho meus métodos."

"Isso é... Erva de Flux?" perguntou o lufo, pegando um frasco cheio de pequenas flores secas e cor-de-rosa.

"Colhidos na lua cheia, como diz o livro," disse Holmes, colocando um dos caldeirões – o que parecia o mais limpo deles – em cima de um suporte e acendendo o fogo embaixo deste com a varinha.

"Pele de ararambóia?" O lufo franziu a testa ao erguer o que parecia ser um longo pano feito de um couro fino.

"Precisamos picar isso aí."

"Como você conseguiu isso?"

"O estoque particular do professor Slughorn," disse o sonserino, como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

"Você já falou com ele sobre...? Ah, não, deixe-me adivinhar: você já tinha antes de ele passar o trabalho." O outro concordou com a cabeça, antes de voltar a arrumar a mesa com o caldeirão.

"Então, o que precisamos fazer?"

Watson encarou o outro, que estava parado em frente ao caldeirão, sem a capa e com as mangas da camisa dobradas até o cotovelo, antes de pegar o livro e folheá-lo até encontrar a página onde estava a receita da poção Polissuco. O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto lia as instruções, já tentando pensar em um jeito de persuadir sua dupla de tentar outra poção.

"Você tem certeza de que quer tentar essa aqui? Parece meio complicada demais..."

"É claro que sim! Você quer que eu tente o que? Poção do Morto-Vivo? Poção Calmante?" O moreno revirou os olhos. "As quatro poções mais complicadas são a Polissuco, a Veritasserum, a Felix Felicis e a Amortentia. Veritasserum pode ser útil, mas também pode ser dispensável; Felix Felicis é para quem quer ter o trabalho facilitado e Amortentia é para garotinhas de quinze anos apaixonadas."

"Bom, se é o que acha..." O lufo pigarreou, antes de arrumar o livro em seus braços. "Acho que podemos começar cortando a pele de ararambóia... Precisamos de bastante daquilo."

John deixou o livro de lado enquanto via o outro apressar-se para pegar a pele que ele havia deixado na outra mesa e trazer para a deles. O lufo sentou-se em uma das poltronas, acomodando a perna direita sobre um dos pufes, e pegou seu material.

"Posso perguntar como você sabia tudo aquilo ontem?" O menor ergueu a cabeça assim que Holmes sentou-se a sua frente.

"Apenas o observei."

"Eu estou te observando e não sei nem o que você comeu na hora do almoço," riu Watson.

"Você está me vendo. A maioria das pessoa vê, mas não observa, John."

"Certo, então, você descobriu que eu estive em Wales pelo chaveiro que minha mãe me deu, que eu jogo Quadribol porque já me viu jogando pela Lufa-Lufa..."

"Eu não assisto os jogos," disse o sonserino como se o outro acabasse de o ofender.

"Ora, mas já deve ter visto uma partida de Hogwarts..."

"Não me interessa. Descobri que você joga pelo seu físico e pela marca de bronzeado."

"Certo, então... Também soube sobre o incidente de Wales porque eu demorei para voltar para as aulas e pelo fato de eu estar mancando..."

"E porque eu também ouvi alguém comentando sobre um grupo de bruxos que foi atacado por Comensais lá. Bem por cima, mas achei que se encaixava na sua história," disse Sherlock enquanto começava a cortar a pele em finas tiras.

"Certo, mas... Como descobriu sobre o fato de eu ter...?"

"Um irmão? Óbvio. Você me emprestou uma pena."

"E...?"

"Com toda a confusão de Wales, você não teve tempo de comprar materiais novos e alguém da sua família quis agradá-lo dando-lhe de presente algumas penas e tinteiros novos. Por quê? Porque essa pessoa tem algum problema o qual o perturba. Nesse caso, a bebida." O sonserino esticou a mão pálida e apanhou o estojo de penas que o outro havia deixado sobre a mesa, indicando uma pequena inscrição na lateral deste, por entre os detalhes que lá estavam entalhados. "_De Clara para Harry, XOXO._.. Uma mulher chamada Clara deu isso à alguém. O _beijos e abraços_ diz que ela gosta muito dessa pessoa, ou gostava... Não foi à você, porque a caixa já está um pouco gasta, assim como as penas, que vêm junto com ela – já vi esse conjunto para vender no Beco Diagonal. Veja." Ele pegou uma das penas e mostrou a ponta desta. "A ponteira está gasta e amassada, como se quem a usasse não prestasse a menor atenção no que fazia enquanto escrevia... Quem faz isso? Alguém com pressa, desesperado ou bêbado. Além disso..." Sherlock passou a pena por debaixo do próprio nariz e respirou fundo. "Cheiro de álcool, como se tivessem derrubado um copo de firewhiskey sobre ela. Em resumo: você tem um irmão com problemas de bebida cuja namorada ou esposa deu à ele este conjunto." Ele ergueu o estojo e a pena. "Mas eles terminaram, por isso ele não queria mais isso aqui... E ele queria te agradar, depois de tudo o que você passou em Wales, então juntou o útil ao agradável e lhe deu o estojo e as penas das quais tanto queria se ver livre."

John ficou em silêncio por um tempo, tentando absorver todas as palavras que Sherlock havia dito, antes de voltar a falar. "Magnífico."

"O que disse?" perguntou Holmes, erguendo a cabeça, desconfiado.

"Isso o que você fez... É magnífico!" O menor riu. "Deduzir tudo isso sem usar nenhum tipo de magia. Quero dizer, você não está usando Legilimência, está?"

"Você acha mesmo?" O sonserino franziu a testa, encarando-o. "E não, não uso Legilimência."

"Sim."

"Bom, não é isso o que eu ouço normalmente..."

"O que ouve, então?"

"_Some daqui_," respondeu o outro, voltando a olhar para baixo, e John riu, surpreendendo-se ao ouvir a risada dele também.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**1- Feitiços Domésticos:** eu já citei a matéria em outras fics que se passam na década de 40. Seria uma aula optativa apenas para garotas e tals, já que, naquela época, apesar do mundo trouxa enfrentar uma leve diferença no jeito de ver as mulheres (homens na guerra e mulheres trabalhando), o mundo bruxo, na minha cabeça, ainda enfrentava um certo preconceito para com mulheres.

**2- "A primeira porta do segundo corredor do segundo andar":** Segundo andar (2), segundo corredor (2), primeira porta (1). 221. 221B Baker Street.

Reviews são muito bem vindos, vocês sabem disso.


	3. O homem em púrpura

**Um Estudo em Púrpura**

**O Homem em Púrpura  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Você viu isso?" Molly Hooper, uma menina do quinto ano da Lufa-Lufa, perguntou enquanto passava O Profeta Diário para Mike, que havia decidido tomar o café da manhã na mesa da casa amarela e preta. "Mais um."<p>

John esticou o pescoço para olhar a reportagem de capa daquela edição. Aparentemente outra morte da série de suicídios que havia tomado se estabelecido entre os bruxos do Ministério da Magia. A vítima da vez fora Alice McCalman, uma bruxa puro-sangue alta e morena que trabalhava para o Ministério da Magia no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional. McCalman havia sido encontrada fora dos limites de Londres, em o que parecia ser uma casa abandonada na vila de Castle Combe. A razão da mulher estar lá era desconhecida, já que Alice morava em Londres e não tinha nenhum parente no condado de Costwold... Mas, mesmo assim, apareceu morta dentro de uma das velhas casinhas da vila.

"Comensais da morte, é óbvio," disse John, antes de dar mais uma mordida em sua torrada.

"_Não_ foram comensais, é óbvio," uma voz falou por detrás deles.

O lufo viu o rosto de Molly, eu estava sentada na sua frente, ficar vermelho, antes de virar-se para trás e ver Sherlock Holmes parado atrás de si, com um prato e um copo em mãos.

"Quem mais poderia fazer algo assim hoje em dia?"

"Só porque comensais estão na moda, John, não significa que eles são a causa de tudo," disse o outro, sentando-se ao lado do loiro. "Bom dia, Stamford. Bom dia, Molly Hooper."

"Bom dia, Sherlock." A menina sorriu, desajeitada, enquanto pegava o jornal de volta da mão de Stamford.

"Vocês se conhecem?" perguntou Watson.

"Molly ajuda Slughorn a manter a sala de poções em boas condições para os outros alunos, não é?"

"E Sherlock está sempre por lá."

"Em outras palavras, ela limpa a sujeira que ele faz," murmurou Mike, rindo.

"Mas, como eu estava dizendo, não foram comensais. Comensais da Morte matam rapidamente ou com muita tortura. McCalman não morreu por causa de uma maldição da morte, a morte rápida, e nem por tortura... Se você lesse até o fim da matéria veria que os legistas do St. Mungus encontraram traços de veneno no corpo dela, assim como nos corpos das outras duas vítimas. Comensais da Morte não matam com veneno."

"Certo, então quem faria isso?"

"Não tenho idéia." O sonserino deu de ombros, voltando a sua atenção para a sua comida. "Aliás, hoje é sábado, gostaria de ir até Hogsmead?"

"Você nunca vai à Hogsmead, Sherlock," murmurou Molly, com cara de quem já havia convidado o outro inúmeras vezes e sempre recebera um 'não' como resposta.

"Mas estou com vontade de ir hoje." O rapaz sorriu. "Então?"

"Eu... Pode ser, não tenho nada mais importante para fazer mesmo," respondeu John, tentando ignorar o olhar quase mortal que a menina lhe lançou.

"Ótimo. Olhe, já são quase onze horas, já podemos ir." Sherlock soltou os seus talheres e se levantou, puxando Watson pela capa. "Traga a torrada, se quer tanto terminá-la."

O lufo levantou-se, murmurando um rápido 'até mais' para os outros dois amigos, e continuou sendo puxado pelas vestes até a saída do Grande Salão.

"Vamos, John."

"Estou indo," disse o menor, tentando acompanhar o passo do outro e, ao mesmo tempo, se equilibrando para não cair devido ao fato de continuar mancando.

"Já pensou em usar uma muleta ou coisa assim?"

"Não vou andar pelo castelo de muletas."

"Se você diz."

Para John, aquela fora a viagem à Hogsmead mais rápida que ele já fizera. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre os dois e parecia que Holmes estava ansioso ao extremo para chegar à Hogsmead, tanto que, quando chegaram, John sentiu-se aliviado ao notar que, talvez agora, a ansiedade do outro passasse.

"Então, você quer ir ao Três Vassouras?" o lufo perguntou, mas logo ficou quieto ao ver o colega passar reto pelo pub. "Certo, Hog's Head então? Não? Okay." Watson seguiu o outro, que atravessava a vila quase que correndo. Foi só quando já estavam fora da rua principal e onde não haviam mais casas que o menor decidiu perguntar aonde ele estava querendo ir. "Sherlock?"

"Venha."

"Aonde você está indo, pelo amor de Merlin?" O garoto respirou fundo, arcando o corpo e apoiando as mãos nas pernas, massageando a sua coxa direita. "Espere!"

John correu, do jeito que pôde, até onde Holmes estava e, assim que viu o que chamava tanto a atenção do outro, ficou boquiaberto.

"É por isso que você queria tanto vir à Hogsmead?"

A Casa dos Gritos estava há alguns metros deles, mas não era isso que chamava a atenção do sonserino, mas sim o fato de que haviam inúmeras pessoas a volta do lugar. Bruxos e bruxas de capas longas e de cores sóbrias que corriam para lá e para cá, entrando e saindo da casa, apressados. Olhou novamente para o outro, que estava tirando a capa da Sonserina e a dobrando, deixando a mostra o fato de que não estava usando o uniforme por debaixo dela, mas sim uma calça preta e uma camisa roxa.

"Tire a sua também. E me diga que não está com o uniforme inteiro por baixo," disse Holmes, colocando a capa dobrada embaixo de uma raiz meio retorcida que se erguia do chão.

"É fim de semana e eu não amo aquele uniforme tanto assim." O menor tirou a capa, ficando apenas de calça jeans e suéter. "Posso saber a razão disso?"

"Entrar com as capas de Hogwarts vai deixar muito claro que somos alunos."

"Entrar? Espere um pouco! Você quer entrar lá?" perguntou John em vão, já que o colega já estava há vários passos na frente. "Era pra ser _só_ um trabalho de Poções!"

"Tente se misturar," disse Sherlock, assim que os dois entraram no grupo de bruxos que estavam na frente da casa, logo assumindo uma postura parecida com a dos outros a sua volta.

Para a surpresa de Watson, os dois conseguiram passar despercebidos por dois grupos do que pareciam ser funcionários do Ministério e já estavam subindo as escadas da Casa dos Gritos quando ouviram alguém chamar o nome do sonserino.

"Sherlock Holmes, pode parar aonde está!"

_"Droga!"_ o mais alto murmurou, antes de se virar. "Lestrade, bom dia."

"Eu deveria saber que você tentaria entrar aqui." Um jovem de cabelos escuros com alguns fios grisalhos se aproximou deles. Ele usava vestes cinzentas com um estilo parecido com as dos aurores, se não fosse pela cor diferente. "Volte para Hogsmead, Sherlock."

"Uma olhada."

"Não."

"Cinco minutos!"

"Isso é sério, Sherlock! Não estamos mais no colégio onde eu podia deixar você escapar de uma detenção ou outra..."

"Vamos, Lestrade," o sonserino murmurou, inclinando-se para perto do outro. "Você sabe que eu posso ajudar."

O jovem, Lestrade, respirou fundo, olhando em volta, antes de indicar a porta a frente deles. Sherlock sorriu quase que imperceptivelmente, antes de empurrá-la e entrar.

John arregalou os olhos ao ver nada mais, nada menos do que um corpo caído no chão no centro do quarto. O lufo esticou o pescoço, tentando ver o rosto da pessoa caída, mas era quase impossível devido ao cabelo loiro e cacheado que quase o encobria por completo, então deteve a sua atenção às roupas dela... As vestes de cor púrpura destoavam completamente do cinza do ambiente, como se fosse uma grande mancha de tinta roxa ali. Havia também algo escrito no chão com o que parecia ser giz branco: _RACHE_. Assim que se recuperou do choque de estar olhando para o que parecia ser um cadáver, Sherlock já havia se aproximado deste e já estava abaixado, com o rosto bem próximo do rosto do outro.

"Encontramos o corpo hoje cedo," disse Lestrade, fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto Watson se aproximava, finalmente olhando o rosto do cadáver. Por ele, era impossível dizer se era um homem ou uma mulher.

"Mais um dos suicídios?"

"Sim... Quem é você mesmo?"

"John Watson."

"Não foi um suicídio," disse Holmes. "Nenhum deles foi. Ele foi assassinado."

"Sherlock, ele bebeu o veneno, o frasco ainda está ali." O jovem apontou para um pequeno frasco de vidro claro que estava há alguns centímetros da mão esquerda do homem morto. Ainda era possível ver um pedaço gasto de giz que estava sobre a mão direita do bruxo e que, muito provavelmente, fora usado para escrever a palavra no chão de madeira.

"Alguém o fez beber."

"E aquilo?" perguntou Watson, finalmente se manifestando, e apontou para o que estava escrito no chão. "RACHE... O que isso significa?"

"Pode significar várias coisas," murmurou o sonserino, traçando as letras com os dedos longos e finos. "Vingança, um nome, uma senha, um anagrama..."

"Vingança?"

"_Rache_ é vingança em alemão, John."

"Oh."

Sherlock ficou mais um tempo agachado ao lado do cadáver, antes de se levantar e andar na direção da porta, sem dizer nada.

"Então?"

"Então que vocês tem um caso muito interessante em mãos, Lestrade," o sonserino falou.

"Não descobriu nada?"

"Claro que descobri, mas irei especificar por carta ainda hoje, se você não se importar. Ah, esqueci de dizer: Anderson e Donovan parecem estar sentindo a sua falta em Hogwarts."

"Eles sabem se virar."

"Vamos, John, antes que alguém perceba a nossa presença aqui."

Watson acenou rapidamente para o outro jovem, antes de sair do quarto, seguindo Sherlock que, novamente, estava agindo como se fosse um dos funcionários do Ministério que estavam em cena na Casa dos Gritos. Foi só quando já estavam fora da casa e há alguns metros do último grupo de bruxos que John permitiu-se respirar aliviado, ainda tentando entender como os dois conseguiram passar tão despercebidos.

"Sherlock, nossas capas," o lufo falou, abaixando-se para pegar as peças de roupas que o colega havia deixado escondido e aproveitando para recuperar o fôlego. Ao voltar a olhar para onde o outro estava, descobriu que Holmes já havia sumido do seu campo de visão. "_Ótimo_."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olha quem apareceu... the purple shirt of sex

Só queria saber uma coisa de vocês (como se tivesse muita gente lendo): a fic está muito repetitiva? Eu sei que é difícil ela não ficar repetitiva já que é o episódio recontado de outro universo, mas ainda assim, estou tentando... Talvez nos próximos casos (porque eu quero fazer uma fic de cada episódio até agora) eu coloque mais coisa "de fora". :B

Booooom... Eu terminei já a fic, mas vou postar um cap. por dia.

Outra coisa: Molly Hooper lufa Come to Hufflepuff, we have John Watson and Molly Hooper :DD

Digam o que acharam, amores :33


End file.
